


Good Day Overall:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e04 Ukuli'i Ka Pua Onaona I Ka Mau'u, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polygamy, Post-Episode: s10e04 Ukuli'i Ka Pua Onaona I Ka Mau'u, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Talking, Theeesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam, Steve, & Danny come home after the team meeting, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577155
Kudos: 1





	Good Day Overall:

*Summary: Adam, Steve, & Danny come home after the team meeting, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*

“God, I can’t believe that we had to deal with an teenage spy, & a whole bunch of nonsense”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams told his husbands, as they came home from their outing at **_Tropics_**. It was a wonderful way to end the day. They needed it, & it was perfect.

“Tell me about it”, Officer Adam Noshimuri said, as he kissed the blond on the cheek, as he went ahead of them, so he could make some after dinner drinks for them. He was just glad that everyone survived the day, & another case.

Commander Steve McGarrett said, “Yeah, It was crazy, But we survived it, & did as a team”, The Former Seal was just glad that his plan did not fail, & it went well. The Five-O Commander was tired, & hoped that the next couple of days will be easier.

The Three Men had their drinks with them, & they headed to the lanai. It was a clear, & beautiful night, They took in the setting. “This **_is_** the way to end the night”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he hugged his lovers to him.

“The best”, The Handsome Asian agrees, as he kissed Steve, & Danny one at a time”, The Hunky Brunette just concurred with what his men said. He kissed then back, & relaxed on their beach front property. Steve knew that if they all stayed together, Their future as an ohana is gonna be safe, secured, & beautiful.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
